


Brown Eyes

by Rascalbirdy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Poetic Descriptions of eyes, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalbirdy/pseuds/Rascalbirdy
Summary: Gabriel doesn't think his eyes are that special.Jack makes sure he shows his appreciation and that Gabriel's brown eyes are something so much more to him.





	Brown Eyes

Jack never understood why Gabriel cared so much about his eyes. If he'd flipped through a book of all the caressed whispers and playful snorts that his partner had said, it would always be described with a natural poetry that caused Jack's breath to catch and his lips to part and his throat going dry as his face flushed.  
  
_"They're the quietness of being under the pool and looking up, watching the lights dance and shimmer along the top."_  
  
_"They remind me of a fleece blanket on a chilly night, when the snow hits the glass and I have a warm drink in my hands. They make me feel a type of calm I can't really find anywhere else."_  
  
_"It's the unending freedom of the sky on a clear day with no clouds and a gentle wind kissing your cheek as it wafts by, and you take the first clear breath after a mission."_  
  
Jack remembered when he asked Gabriel why he always went on about his eyes, why the other was so enamored. Gabriel had shrugged in response and nonchalantly said, "Because it's true. My eyes are brown. Pretty common and nothing really special."  
  
Jack didn't sleep that night. Personally he believed otherwise and he slept with a plan in mind for the upcoming days.  
  
More and more sticky notes would appear in Gabriel’s life, each brightly colored and demanding attention. Either on the fridge, on the bathroom mirror, or even on his desk, they were always there, sometimes with clear tape to assure he saw it. More than enough times they caused his to flush with awe as his chest poured golden love into his already filled heart.  
  
_Your eyes are morning coffee on a busy day, urging me awake to be safe and to go back to my home, to come back to you. -J_  
  
_They're fresh earth sprouting, nurturing a garden of flowers and fruits of strength and calm, wafting a scent of a new beginning for that which was dead.- J_  
  
_In the sunlight, they fleck a fresh, golden whiskey that would boost anyone's confidence and in the night, they were the night sky, secret stars flickering in its depths. - J_  
  
Gabriel was wrong when he thought the messages would stop at that day. They were placed freely throughout the week, eagerly set up with crooked and messy ink as if it was written in a rush to move onto the next one before it was forgotten. Each and every one was different and each and every one was a reminder.  
  
And each and every one he kept curled into each other rubber banded in three shotgun shells at his hip.  
  
When Gabriel Reyes had died and Reaper had rose from history's ashes, they moved over his chest, right beside a heart that long since had stopped beating.  
  
Occasionally, in the days of hunting Soldier 76, he would find himself too late to see the eel of a man with notes that tried to shine its bright color behind dirt and liquid stains when he was a tad too late to find it. Gabriel Reyes would snatch up the endearments with excitement and a laugh on his lips, scanning the reminders till it seared into his memory.

Reaper would pick it up gingerly as if the note would tear itself apart if he grabbed it too fast, too roughly and he would trace every messy word with a talon.

 

_They are home. - J_

  
  
  
  


He put it inside his shotgun shell.

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* Is this thing working? Hello, hello? Ah. *clears throat* Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wondrous day/night! Fluffinator had succeed as best as he could, but similar to every other moment of peace, Angst Attempt tried to snipe him at the podium. More information will come after this toothpaste commercial.
> 
> Kudos are always adored and comments are greatly appreciated! 8D


End file.
